Charms Class
by Jadeaffection
Summary: Draco Malfoy was failing charms. She may have to be his desk partner but there was no way Hermione was tutoring him. Fun little bit of fluff! Rated M just to be safe. 29/8/08 edit due to requests ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own any of this and am not making any money from this story. Sucks, don't it!

My first fanfic! Yay me! Let me know what you think: Read & Review.

As Hermione Granger watched him surreptitiously from across the desk, he began reading the same page for the fifth time. She had to suppress a giggle. It was coming up to mid year exams and most class time was being spent on revision. And, by the looks of it, Draco Malfoy was going to fail charms.

Couldn't hurt to take him down a peg or two, Hermione thought as she inwardly chuckled. As she knew all of the required material by heart she let her mind wander. By this time Draco had given up trying to understand the text and had buried his head in his hands mumbling something about burning the charms classroom to the ground. Apparently in his anguish he had forgotten that it was part of the castle and not on the first floor so his plan was rather flawed.

To be totally honest she was surprised he was doing so poorly. Sure, charms had never been one of his strong points academically but he had always scraped by. This year, however, his grades had been going to hell in a handbasket. As his assigned desk partner for charms she had seen the failures and heard the resulting streams of profanities. Harry and Ron were cranky enough that she had to sit near him, but when they heard his tirade they lost it. She had to restrain them from teaching Malfoy what happens to guy's who use that kind of language around ladies. Not that she was offended; her dad had a rather short fuse and an awfully colourful vocabulary. Gee, those boys were over protective.

As she was reminiscing Draco had again begun trying to finish his page. Hermione watched as he bit his tongue in concentration. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Really, how would she feel if it became too hard to concentrate and nothing sunk in? She shivered in horror at the thought. Of course, if it had been her, she would have lost her temper a long time ago and cursed everyone and everything in the room into oblivion. She had to admire Draco's restraint.

Realising she had a history of magic essay due next class Hermione bent over to make sure she had remembered to put it in her bag. As she was scrounging around looking for it, she heard a constant series of bangs and a noise that sounded oddly like a hippogriff giving birth. She sat up quickly only to find Draco continually face planting into his book while making a strange, pained, gurgling moan. She sighed and rolled her eyes before poking him in the stomach with her wand. He looked up at her with hurt, frustrated eyes before releasing his own sigh. He then face planted again and stayed there.

What, no snarky comment? No 'poke me again Mudblood and I'll shove your wand…'? Ok, who was it? Who broke Draco? Hermione had to stop herself from scanning the classroom with accusing eyes. Well this wouldn't do. Nasty, elitist Draco she could handle. Head banging, sad, defeated Draco freaked her out.

Just as she was trying to figure out a plan to bring Draco out of his slump, one that didn't involve ninjas or exorcising nuns, she noticed Professor Flitwick watching their desk with uneasy eyes. When he realised she had noticed he looked away but the uneasiness of his eyes was now residing in Hermione's stomach.

She had just realised that if Draco didn't improve at the practise exams he would need a tutor. And who would Flitwick choose? Why the student with the best marks in the class of course. She felt like doing a little face planting of her own. This had to stop now. She was not going to tutor Malfoy. What would the boys say? What would everyone say about them spending their free time together?

What to do, what to do? She suddenly had an idea. Hermione would help him without anyone knowing. In her element, she planned her study strategy. Firstly to help him focus it would be better if he had less to study. She wrote a note on a small piece of parchment telling him he would only really need the first three chapters of the book. Then making sure no-one was watching she reached over and placed it in front of him.

She then gently touched his arm. Draco flinched, his head shooting up, his steely grey eyes piercing into hers. She looked meaningfully between his eyes and the parchment. Then, with a small compassionate smile, she returned her attention to her own book which she began to pack away. Draco read the note with his own smile before placing it and his book in his bag. A second later when Flitwick dismissed the class he was the first out the door.

Hermione however was stuck waiting for the boys who, realising quills made great fake swords, were a little distracted. After Harry had "killed" Ron for the third time, they met her by the door. She handed them their divination essays, due this period, that they had left on the common room table, reminded them they had a pop transfiguration quiz after lunch and informed them that she would not be joining them for lunch as she had some study she wanted to do.

They acknowledged her with a nod, a smile and a wave of their hands, both obviously too worried about whether or not they got Saturn's romantic attachment to Mercury right and if Pluto was their lovechild. They headed off towards the divination tower, while, feeling under appreciated, Hermione went in the opposite direction toward history of magic.

She was alone in the corridor when suddenly a pair of hands reached out and pulled her into an abandoned classroom. The door was shut behind her and she was pushed up against it. Hand's cupped her face and strong lips pressed at her soft ones. She responded immediately, her lips opening to his, inviting his tongue to join hers. It was a hard, passionate kiss, both mouths fighting for control. Tongues caressing both tenderly yet with such pent up frustration Hermione was surprised they didn't combust.

Her hands went to his hair, moved down to his neck before following the planes of his chest over his robes. His mouth left hers, trailing hot chaste kisses down her neck before sucking gently on the pulse point at the base of her throat. His hands explored her breasts, his touch made her tremble. She moaned his name as she nibbled lightly at his ear. His fingers had begun to trail up her thigh under her robe, leaving a path of heat in their wake. Merlin, she loved this boy.

Their lips met again and as they pressed together she felt his arousal. Realising she had to stop it before they went any further, she slowed the kiss, moved her hands to his hair. Not that she would normally stop but she had a class to get to. She struggled to control herself as the fire he had begun deep in her core roared to be fed. She pulled away at last, staring deep into his eyes. He groaned in defeat before stepping away to undisheval his appearance. When they were presentable she lent in for a sweet gentle kiss.

The front he put up, for everyone but her, would be disgusted at him as he lovingly smoothed her hair. Draco knew that after everything he had said and done she should hate him. Yet here she was, in his arms. They hadn't said as much, but both knew they were in love. It was stupid, reckless and far too late to stop now.

Confirming their lunch plans in the room of requirement, which, to Draco's disgust, now included charms study, they endeavoured to disengage from their embrace. It was harder than it should have been since neither wanted to go. Hermione silently dammed history of magic to Hade's for taking her away from him. Finally, her inner bookworm succeeding, she pulled away and headed towards the door.

Before she had gone two steps his hands grasped her shoulders and spun her around. Smiling the smile he reserved only for her, it consisted of his famous smirk only with a lot more joy and love and less malice and superiority, he kissed her lightly on her eyelids and nose. Then pressing a piece of parchment into her hand he spun her back around and pushed her towards the door. Giggling, she hurried out the classroom and rushed down the corridor to her next class. Damn it, she was late. Draco would pay.

Everyone glanced at her as she walked in and, as she took her assigned seat, Professor Binns gave her a disapproving look. She replied with her own apologetic one and he nodded before resuming his lecture. After all, if Hermione Granger was late for class the reason must be important.

Hysterical laughter threatened to gush from her lips as she imagined his and everyone else's reaction if they knew the truth. Her thoughts, returning to those precious moments spent with her damaged angel, reminded her of the parchment still clenched in her hand. Ensuring that all eyes had either returned to Binns or had re-closed for those wonderful naps one only got in history of magic, she unfolded it to read his neat yet masculine scrawl.

_As you have decided we are passing notes I have chosen to use the opportunity to get a few things out in the open. Firstly your friends don't have two brain cells between them. They don't realise how lucky they are to have you to wipe their arses for them. And if that red headed git touches you one more time I am going to rip off his head and shit down his neck. Only kidding (sorta). Secondly, why must you smell so good? And really, would it kill you to do up that extra button on your top? Seriously, every time you bend over your book I almost have a stroke. As we sit together I have not been able to concentrate all year. My failure is your fault. Finally and most importantly I have a confession to make. I never thought I would feel this way. I was so certain my father had screwed me up royally. But then you came along and, despite my best efforts, exploded into my heart and soul. I love you Granger, you know that don't you. I know I don't deserve your love but will try my hardest everyday to earn it. Until this world allows us to be together once more, remember you have my heart, be gentle. (I sound so girly I should kick my own arse) _

_Love D xx_

Unable to hold it any longer Hermione burst out laughing. Ignoring the odd looks she received by the rest of the class, she looked down at her book quickly as she did a happy dance in her head. Finally one of them had said it. She was practically glowing. Maybe studying could wait for later; for once Hermione could think of something that she would rather do.


End file.
